Vivian & Ivan's Day At The Beach
by Rhonda Petrie
Summary: Vivian, Ivan, Lawrence, Carly and company head to the beach in order to have some fun but they end up finding new strange friends and another whole series of wacky but intriguing misadventures instead; what will their day bring?


**Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! This is Rhonda Petrie! Glad to be back on air! Well, my life has been so hectic and complicated these past few months and I'm sorry for not updating "Revenge In Rendezvous" for so long; also my partner's Internet connection is kaput so I'm going to have to wait until he gets it back. Also I have a special disclaimer for this story: this story, along with any other Team Legacy-related stories, takes place in an alternate universe. Yes, an alternate universe. No, you do not need to go get some quitips and clean your ears. Yes, I'm telling the truth. **

**I know it's odd to hear but it's truth; the majority of events from the television shows, movies, etc., portrayed in this series do occur but they not only have different outcomes or different events happen from these canon events. Also this is a universe where all of the universes are connected to each other and it's like a whole entire kingdom of cartoon characters, anime, real world characters, and other real life humans living together in harmony in the entire galaxy. **

**Anyways, this is about Vivian, Ivan, Lawrence, Carly and the rest of the gang going to the beach for a day of fun and sun and to also spend time with one another; however, they meet up with some interesting characters and the day's events take an interesting spin from there. Also they meet up with a couple of orphaned and lone experiments in need of a good home and they must deal with their new guests as tensions run high and things really heat up. And yes this is also related to my role play and the first couple of paragraphs summarizes some of the main events that occurred in there**, **including Rhonda's fateful battle with Jen Deson in which she nearly lost her life in the process. **

**Now the role play is still ongoing but I have plans to turn it into a fanfiction sometime this month since again, my life is very hectic, but anyone who's a fan of Days Of Our Lives or 7th Heaven should at least read this. I would greatly appreciate it. And also read "Revenge In Rendezvous" and "Rhonda Petrie's London Adventures: Special Mercenary Forces" when it eventually turns into a fanfiction, albeit in a different title since it is going to turn into a mini series and most likely in a different title, as in "Team Legacy & The Rod Squad: The London Odyssey".**

**Now I know you want me to shut up now so yeah I'll shut up; the longest this might possibly be will be 3 chapters so hang on to your horses because this is going to be interesting with some adult themes. **

**Read and review!  
**

Vivian and Ivan's Day At The Beach

Rhonda Petrie

**Chapter 1 - A Day At The Beach**

It was an overcast yet sunny January afternoon; the snow had warmed up for now thanks to Splodyhead and Vivian and Ivan had decided to spend this lovely Sunday at the beach.

It has been a couple of days since their infamous attack on the Deson clan at the Harksmey Building as revenge for permanently disfiguring Rhonda by having her original limbs torn apart beyond repair, forcing Jack, aka Experiment 628, to put her back together again by installing new cybertronic limbs as well as new organs and adding in some new abilities, such as the healing factor similar to Rolf's, aka Experiment 630, and imperviousness to pain since the nerve endings had been removed.

The mission resulted in several murders of the Deson clan members, including Howard, Victoria, Winifred and even Aguilar Deson, who actually knew the shocking and secret truth behind the untimely deaths of Mark and Angela Deson, Jen's parents, and it also caused a huge explosion of the Harksmey Building that caused it to be burned to the ground.

There had been also rumors that Sassy, Shark and Amos had died in the blaze that engulfed the Harksmey Building but even after they put out the blaze and the dismantled and broken remains of the building were left, they were unable to find any bodies what-so-whatever.

Now that Jen Deson had died well before she was able to take over from her grandmother Sassy as the matriarch of the Deson clan, a new heir has been chosen and new reports had swirled about that this mysterious heir and several other Deson children had been handed over to Child Protective Services and now had been placed in foster care.

There had also been several changes to the house, including Rhonda's recent marriage to Lee as well as Hope's remarriage to Buck and the unexpected news of her upcoming pregnancy with twins, a boy and a girl. New members of the family had been welcomed and new alliances were made, as Cliff and Buddy enjoyed their new status as an official part of the Petrie clan, which had been a long time coming anyway, and new experiments have been activated and created, including Maggie-Lou, aka Experiment 630.0, Caramel, aka Experiment 631.0, and Teriyaki, aka Experiment 628.0, who was now the official companion of Julia Sugarbaker as well as her bujeebu.

Vivian also got an unexpected surprise when Buck, aka Experiment 629, was able to track down her long lost son Caylen Joseph Alamain-Grant, who was fathered by Lou Grant, in Los Angeles and rescued him from the local mafia after he had been kidnapped from his convenience store for failing to pay a long standing debt to the mob boss; Caylen, for the most part, didn't know what to think of his new ohana, but now he was slowly adjusting to his new life and he was even trying to build some sort of relationship with his mother, who he had not seen since he was an infant.

Also Lee had developed a special bond with Elliot's young son Eli and her love for him became so strong that she was even willing to fight with his biological mother Kathy Stabler for him; after a dramatic standoff where Lee and Eli barely survived a whirlwind of bullets, Rolf intervened by knocking the revolver out of Kathy's hands with his ion cannon and ordered her to stop firing at them.

It was then that Capt. Cragen, who had somehow recovered from his injuries, and his colleague Judge Liz Donnelly had Kathy arrested and also declared that custody of Eli be handed over to Lee, to her great surprise. Even though Elliot was saddened to discover after awakening from his long coma that he was going to be separated from his little boy, he was confident that Lee and Rhonda would be able to take care of him, especially since he saw how much Lee cared for Eli.

Woody and the gang even accepted the new toys into their lives despite of the fact that new arrivals normally meant that they would soon be replaced by their owner; however, since they were now members of a superhero team as opposed to being mere playthings of a prepubescent child, that didn't cross their minds and they were slowly warming up to their new friends.

Many of the Salemites that had attended the dual weddings at the Wells Fargo CEO County Courthouse had now become honorary members of the team as well as Multiverse Bureau agents and had decided to divide their time between London and Salem every once in a while, but Carly and Lawrence Alamain, along with Nikki, aka Nicholas Alamain, had decided to remain in London and live peacefully with the team.

Vivian Alamain and her loyal and devoted manservant/sidekick/lover, Ivan Marais, had also decided to begrudgingly stay in the city with the team for a while with Victor Kiriakis taking care of the children nearby to keep a close eye on his wife; in the meantime, they also decided to keep a very low profile by disguising themselves as yet another long string of Rhonda and Lilo's weird pets, with Vivian disguising herself more like a poodle while Ivan fancied himself more like a mix of a bulldog and miniature schnauzer.

Ivan's fervent hopes were to someday propose to Vivian and ask her to be his lawfully wedded wife, but as long as she remained married to Victor, he was in no position to do that, and sometimes he wondered if Vivian will even say yes to his proposal or just laugh at him when he does ask.

Vivian sighed at these thoughts as she, Ivan, Lawrence and Carly arrived at a local beach with a handful of people lying on towels under umbrellas and playing with volleyballs and beach balls; some children were sitting on the sand building sand castles and others were burying their friends in the sand. Even though it was mildly cool due to the winter weather, there were sporadic rays of sunlight streaming from the cloudy skies and then the duo stepped into the sandy ground and glanced around as they saw people frolicking on the beach.

Vivian was wearing a one-piece, dark purple bathing suit while Lawrence Alamain wore cyan blue swim trunks and Carly Manning wore a two piece scarlet bathing suit; Ivan also wore a pair of black swim trunks.

"Well, Ivan; here we are," Vivian sighed as she went over to an empty spot and set up the umbrella by planting it firmly on the ground as she laid a red and white towel on the ground before examining her handiwork. Cliff and Buddy also flew in while wearing red swim trunk and a two piece red bikini; they also carried with them a picnic basket in hand, which contained six ham and cheese sandwiches, four sun block bottles just in case, a pack of Hawaiian Febreeze Fruit Punch pouches, and several packs of chocolate, vanilla and banana yogurt for dessert. They settled onto the handle panting for breath and were exhausted and weary from the long trip.

"Man! That picnic basket was so heavy!" Cliff moaned as he lowered his head slightly while resting perched on his spot alongside his adoptive stepsister. "Yeah, can't believe that Mom and Dad allowed us to go on the beach with you guys," Buddy added while referring to Harold and Beatrice as she shook herself vigorously and grinned at Lawrence.

"Well, it's good that you came; I would like to get reacquainted with Carly better and I would like to get to know you guys," Lawrence addressed the two alien fingerbirds coolly and smoothly. "Stop it, Lawrence!" Carly laughed as she slapped him slightly on the left arm, making him wince. "Well, I would be happy to be the first person to congratulate you on your new adoptive sister's marriage and also on getting a new family," Ivan replied to the fingerbirds kindly. "Thank you, Ivan; you ain't so bad yourself," Buddy chuckled as Cliff shot his sister a pointed look.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Vivian sighed as she looked around briefly. "Why don't we rest for a bit? It's really nice here," Carly answered as she lied down on her back on the towel and took out some sunglasses before putting them on her. "Well, I would rather do something myself; I'm not going to sit here and lie about all day," Vivian huffed as she marched over to a boy making a mud cake in a crude attempt to make a sandcastle. "Oh boy," Ivan sighed before turning to the couple. "I better go keep an eye on Vivian so you two enjoy yourselves." He then raced off to catch up with Vivian.

"Well, here we are folks," Cliff squawked while flapping his wings. Courage then came in wearing a red pair of swim trunks with a beach ball, more rolls of towels, some sun screen, a Frisbee, and some water bottles while his nose was covered with sun screen. He laughed like a hyena as he sat down next to Lawrence and petted Cliff.

"Hey, buddy, how are ya?" The young teenage fingerbird squawked as Courage rested the back of his head on his arms with a grin at Lawrence. "Hey there, Courage; nice of you to join us," Lawrence chuckled and that was when Victoria, Igor, and Timothy tore right into their place laughing and screaming with towels wrapped around their abdomen as Victoria was wearing a one piece teal blue bathing suit and Igor and Timothy were wearing crimson and jungle green swim trunks, which Igor hated. He wished he could wear a one piece bathing suit like his older sister but then his mother would forbid it; as a matter of fact, she would freak out if he was seen in a girl's swimwear.

"Hey there, Cousin Lawrence," Igor addressed the older man shyly as he shuffled onto the towel as he peered at him curiously. "You're Aunt Vivian's son, right?" he inquired curiously as Igor nodded. "Yes, sir," he answered while glancing down shyly.

"Say, are you wearing swim trunks? I thought you were going to wear a one piece bathing suit," he replied. "No, my mom would freak out and go ballistic if she saw me in anything other than a swim trunk; she says that it's not proper for a boy like me," Igor sighed and Lawrence nodded sympathetically.

"Aunt Vivian can be quite demanding on you kids, I suppose; she's a very strong-willed and determined woman, that much I know; I've known her for years so I'm sure I can handle her," Lawrence answered.

Igor smiled timidly as he shuffled over to the middle-aged man and hugged him lovingly as he caught a whiff of some musky cologne he was wearing, which he thought was nice. Lawrence noticed this as he rubbed in Igor's head while saying, "Okay, kiddo; don't get too frisky on me. I wouldn't want Aunt Vivian to think you were flirting with me."

At this Igor gave an abashed, bashful, sheepish grin and that was when Victoria and Timothy showed up. "Hey, faggot, why don't you go play in the sandbox with the other boys?" Victoria sneered snidely as Timothy laughed at his kid brother. "Yeah, you big baby," he taunted and mocked him mercilessly as Igor shot a dirty glare and just stormed off. "Screw off, you guys," he muttered under his breath as he headed off to one of the sandcastles to play with some humans. "We're telling Mom!" Victoria bellowed after the maroon-colored experiment as he headed down the shoreline.

Igor felt relaxed and at peace as he felt the sun's warm and inviting rays wash down on his small body and he was pleased to feel the warm, toasty sand crunch down on his tiny feet. "Bah! Why bother with them? They're just a couple of Mother's henchmen for all I know, like Dad is," he scoffed disdainfully as he came across a blonde, blue eyed boy with cute, tiny curls on his head wearing blue swim trucks and he was immediately enchanted and enamored by him. Igor's heart stopped as he dashed over to the boy, who must be around 2 or 3 years old, maybe even 6, he didn't know, and soon stood in front of him as he was busy building a sandcastle. The boy then looked up and gazed at him wondrously as he tried to figure out who he was.

"Who are you?" he said. "I'm Igor Sabastein Marais; I'm the youngest son of Vivian Alamain and Ivan Marais, a wealthy socialite and a manservant. What is your name?" Igor introduced himself while addressing the boy politely. The boy's curls bounced slightly as he focused intently on this strange alien. "My name is Lucas, Lucas Camden. I'm the son of Mary Camden and Carlos Rivera. I'm about 6 years old now and I'm also adopted. I have a couple of other siblings, including Charlie. He and I get along fine."

He then stopped speaking for a minute as he peered at him curiously under the harsh glare of the sun. "Are you an alien?" Lucas asked him. "Yeah; I'm an alien experiment as a matter of fact. Want me to show you?" Igor blushed as he exposed his extra set of arms and back spines and Lucas nearly shot up in surprise as his eyes widened at the sight of his complete alien form. A soft "Wow" barely escaped his lips as he walked up to him and studied him closely while caressing his fur tenderly yet gently, which sent shivers down his spine.

Meanwhile, Victoria and Timothy were spying on their brother from behind another person's umbrella as an old lady dressed in a red and black bathing suit slept with sunglasses on. They were snickering in delight as they watched the interaction between the blonde haired Camden boy and their maroon-furred brother. "Look at that little fag, Timmy; just look at him," Victoria smirked as Timothy started laughing with her. "Yeah, I have to admit it's kind of cute though, although he's clearly a faggot," he remarked wistfully as he kept on snickering in a fit of giggles.

"Look at him! He's obviously infatuated with this young boy and he's opening up himself to be vulnerable to pain and rejection by exposing himself as an actual alien experiment as opposed to be a human/trog hybrid," Victoria retorted snarkily at her older brother. "Yeah, I can see that. I cannot wait to see the look on Mother's face when she finds out that he's got a crush on a Camden boy," Timothy smirked deviously as he headed off to find their mother. "Yeah, I'm coming with you, big brother; let's go find Mother and tell on our baby brother," Victoria agreed as she followed him to the volleyball net where Carly, Vivian, Ivan, Cliff, Buddy and Courage were now playing.

Meanwhile, Igor had now tucked in his appendages and was brushing the sand off Lucas as the alabaster skinned child walked back to his sandcastle and invited Igor to come sit with him and he obliged. They started to finish designing the sandcastle and Igor was about to add in more sand to support its supple, curvaceous build when a young woman with long, silky, dark brown hair with a red bathing suit suddenly came up to Lucas and was surprised to see Igor.

"Hey there, little fellow," she crooned as she knelt down to Lucas's face level. "Lucas, who is this?" she demanded in a gentle yet firm voice. "This is Igor, Mommy; he just wanted to play," Lucas said in a pleading voice, not wanting his mother to drive him away. The woman then turned to Igor with a suspicious yet keen expression on her face before switching her attention back to her son. "Lucas, you know you're not supposed to play with strangers; that creature could be a strange rabid dog that can attack you and bite you," she informed him sternly.

"If I may pardon your interruption, that rabid animal you're referring to is my son, Igor Marais," Vivian cut in briskly and coldly in her human form as Mary turned to face her directly with her eyebrows knitted with a frown. "Who are you? And what exactly is your business doing here?" Mary demanded angrily.

"For your information my name is Vivian Alamain and I just came here with my manservant, my children, a couple of acquaintances, my nephew and my niece-in-law for a fun day at a beach. I suggest you change your tone towards me and act more civil," Vivian retorted just as curtly and snidely to Mary as the two women stared each other down. "Excuse me? You're telling me to be more civil? I can see that you're the most snobby, arrogant and stuck-up bitch I've made in my life just by talking to you. I don't even think that my own son should socialize with people like you," Mary scoffed as she grabbed her son's hand and started to pull him away from mother and son. "Come on, Lucas; let's go," she urged him as they marched off into the distance.

Just then, a short, wavy, blonde-haired elderly woman with a dark blue bathing suit and a slender, thin and lean body and a haggard, narrow and long face came into the scene with her young adult daughter, who had silky, long, blonde hair and a attractive, stunning, gorgeous face and wearing a golden yellow bathing suit and a little girl with wavy, short, curly, blonde hair wearing a sunny yellow bathing suit. The older woman then came up to Mary and narrowed her eyes at her. "Mary, what is going on here?" she demanded sternly as the two girls joined her.

"Mary, who are these people?" Lucy, the younger woman, interrogated her older sister suspiciously with a harsh glare as her little girl looked at Igor curiously and he grinned. "For your information, Lucy, this elderly woman named Vivian Alamain had just introduced herself and she says that this alien child is her young son Igor; I just saw him playing with my son Lucas earlier today," Mary shot back at Lucy, who scoffed while rolling her eyes.

"I'm Vivian Alamain of Salem, Illinois; I just came down here to the beach to get away from it all. And you?" Vivian greeted the three women as she lent out a hand for the older woman to shake. "I'm Annie Camden; these are my daughters Lucy, Mary…" the old woman replied while grabbing her hand and shaking it as she gestured to Mary and Lucy before turning to the small girl standing next to her. "And this is my granddaughter Savannah, daughter of Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk."

"What a lovely family you have; I have two nephews named Lawrence Alamain and John Black; John's the one who's adopted, and I also have four children, three with my manservant Ivan and I also had an older child named Caylen with my ex-husband Lou Grant in the mid 70's, around 1975 or 1976 if my memory serves me right."

"My ex-husband gave up our son without my prior knowledge or permission and we had a huge fight about it; we got divorced and I went to Los Angeles for a while until I moved to Boston for some years and then I moved to Salem. I was in Minneapolis, Minnesota for close to 7 years," Vivian quickly explained her story to the Camdens as she noticed Lucy glaring in a distrusting manner at her.

"That's a very interesting story, you sinful whore," Lucy hissed bitterly. Vivian then shot a withering look at the young blonde. "Excuse me? Did you just call me a whore? You should know better than not to respect your elders," Vivian sneered distastefully as Lucy snorted in contempt. "You Salemites think you are so high and mighty; you are all a bunch of small time, immoral, lustful, sinful, greedy crooks," she snarled despicably. "Excuse me! Not all of us are like that; we just have our own set of problems to deal with. I don't suppose you three are any better," Vivian snapped in a fit of rage as she gritted her teeth threateningly with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Vivian? Viv? Where have you run off to?" Ivan cried as he suddenly materialized out of nowhere with Lawrence, Carly, Cliff, Buddy and Courage and that was when he came upon Savannah, Annie, Lucy and Mary. "Oh, well hello madams," Ivan said as he immediately bowed before the Camden women and took Annie's hand before kissing it. "Show off," Lucy growled. "Lucy, be nice; he is such a perfect gentleman," Mary scolded her sister.

"Well, this is quite unexpected," Annie remarked in a flustered tone as she withdrew her hand and chuckled. "I beg your pardon ma'am but I must admit we are a rather eccentric and unusual bunch," Ivan replied. "Yeah; what he said," Vivian chuckled nervously as Timothy tugged on her bathing suit. "Mommy, who are these people?" he asked her while pointing briefly to the Camdens.

"Well, I'm Annie, and this is Lucy, Mary and Savannah, my daughters and granddaughter respectively. Lucy's husband is named Kevin and the father of Savannah and my husband's name is the Reverend Eric Camden. My other children are Simon, Ruthie, Sam, David, and Matt. Besides Savannah I have two twin boys with Matt, two twin girls with Mary besides Charlie and I also believe that Ruthie has a son named Luke with Martin; he also had another son with a girl named Sandy named Aaron and it was a huge scandal in our neighborhood," Annie went on as she introduced her family members to the gang.

"I can see that," Vivian remarked with a laughing smirk on her face; she knew for a fact that she was no stranger to scandal herself, and neither was the town she lived in for close to 10 years until she returned about 2 years ago now upon her nephew's death. "Well, hello there; are you Vivian's nephew?" Annie addressed Lawrence politely as he laughed. "Why, yes I am; I'm Lawrence Alamain of the affluent and prominent Alamain clan and this is my wife, Dr. Carly Manning, a surgeon," Lawrence replied while shaking all three of the women's hands.

"Hello; a pleasure to meet you," Carly added as she shook their hands as well. "And I'm Cliff and des es Buddy, my sister; we just got adopted by the Petries," Cliff piped in a scratchy voice as he flew over to Mary, Lucy and Annie while he and his adopted sister took turns shaking their hands before they kissed Savannah hello, making her giggle.

However, Lucy saw this and shooed them away wildly with her hands, causing them to fly back to Carly and Lawrence respectively. "I'm Ivan Marais, Vivian's manservant of many, many years, and these are my children, Timothy Lawrence Alamain, Victoria Judith Alamain and Igor Sabastein Marais," Ivan added while gesturing over to his children while waving. "Hello," said Igor.

Courage then whimpered as Vivian pulled him aside and shoved him over to the Camdens with a smile. "And this is Courage the Cowardly Dog; he is the most paranoid and fearful dog I've seen in my entire life. And he is of a handsome breed, although I'm not too sure what it is exactly," Vivian added while introducing Courage and Courage waved his hand timidly towards the women.

Annie then glanced over and saw that her husband the Reverend Eric Camden was coming over with his teenage daughter Ruthie, his adult son Simon, his preteen twin sons Sam and David, and also his other adult son Matt along with a slender, thin and gangling built woman with long, black hair tied in a bun named Sarah; she was of Jewish descent and had two small boys tagging along with her in swim trunks. Igor gasped as he saw more boys coming and grinned excitedly, prompting his mother to shoot a dirty, admonishing glare at her son, immediately wiping that grin off his face.

Matt, Sarah and their twin sons came over with Eric Camden, Ruthie, Sam and David and a short, scruffy, sandy-haired Caucasian boy with pale, milky, alabaster skin, bright, radiant, blue eyes, and an observant, innocent, wide-eyed expression with small dimples came running towards his adopted family with cyan blue swim trunks on. "Luke! Come on dear! We want you to meet some new people!" Annie called her grandson over as he darted over to the gang and set his sights on them with a curious and keen look in his eyes. Ivan found himself greatly fascinated by the boy and was astounded by his beauty. Something in his heart told me immediately that this boy was special just by looking at him.

"Hello there; what is your name, young man?" he asked him gently while lowering down to his face level. The boy peered at him solemnly and intently while answering, "Luke Aaron Camden." "Luke Camden, huh? What an intriguing name," Ivan replied in courtesy to the young boy. "Um, Martin insisted that we give him Aaron's name as his middle name in honor of his eldest brother," Annie quickly explained. "Yes, Martin is a very good and proper, god-fearing man; he is always welcome in our home. However, what happened with him and Sandy was an unfortunate incident," Eric added with a firm nod as Lawrence and Carly nodded promptly.

However, Vivian did not buy that explanation for one minute and she was about to speak her mind before the Camdens. "For your information, dear Reverend Camden and Mrs. Camden, not only was it an unfortunate incident, but it was a foolish, idiotic part on their part because they chose to have sex when they're clearly not ready and they should have used protection," she snarled fiercely with an enraged and embittered tone at Eric and Annie. Just when Annie was about to say something, Lawrence quickly cut in.

"Forgive my dear aunt Vivian, Reverend and Madame Camden; she's a little headstrong and she can be quite demanding and aggressive at times; just ask Ivan," he interrupted them briskly while trying to explain his aunt's behavior before the family. "You have no idea," Ivan groaned. "Well," Annie sighed as she tried to gather her thoughts and organize them in a cohesive and intelligible manner before speaking again. "We do agree that it was foolish on their part, but unfortunately we do not believe in birth control. We believe that it interferes with God's will and all children have the right to be born, regardless of their circumstances."

"We believe differently, Mrs. Camden; we are not a religious family as you may have noticed earlier. We are a more liberal family, shall we say, and we have different ideas and philosophies on how to deal with life's biggest questions and dilemmas," Vivian retorted in a cold yet crisp voice as she held Timothy and Victoria's hands while Ivan held Igor's own paw and she shot each of them a warning glance not to take a further step towards the family.

"Are you kidding me? You people have one of the most complicated family trees I've seen in my entire life! I've heard of this guy named Doug Williams who married his daughter's older half-sister Julie," Ruthie retorted as she pushed her way through her family and glared defiantly at Vivian. "Ruthie, say you're sorry," Simon scolded his little sister before turning to Vivian.

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Alamain, I really am; Ruthie's just a little headstrong and feisty when it comes to other people. She has always been somewhat of an independent spirit," he quickly apologized to her. "Somehow I get the feeling that she and Rhonda would get along handsomely," Vivian replied with a smirk. "Hello, I'm Matt Camden and this is my wife Sarah and my twin children Joseph and Noel," Matt piped in as he stuck out his hand and shook Vivian's in return.

"Nice to meet you, Vivian," Sarah replied as she shook hands with Vivian and then took turns shaking hands with Carly, Courage, Cliff, Buddy, and Lawrence as Carly nodded to her. "Hey there, Sarah; I'm Dr. Carly Manning, Lawrence Alamain's husband and the niece-in-law of Vivian; these are my friends Courage, Cliff and Buddy as well as my cousins-in-law Victoria, Ivan and Timothy," Carly remarked while shaking Sarah's hand and also shaking the hands of little Joseph and Noel. "Hello there; you are so adorable," she cooed softly.

"Why don't we all get together at our place and have a dinner get-together?" Vivian suggested to Annie placidly. "Well, that would be wonderful," Annie quipped in delight as her eyes gleamed with intrigue and she turned to Eric. "What do you think, Eric?" Eric then scratched his chin thoughtfully as he tried to come to a decision. "Well, I suppose it's all right; I mean, I don't see how one dinner wouldn't hurt," he answered.

"YAY!" Savannah, Joseph, Noah, Lucas and Luke all chorused in cheers as they rushed wildly at the Alamain triplets and dove into a dog pile as they rolled around in the sand together. "Okay, kids," Mary said as she pulled Lucas off them and carried him off; Lucy did the same with her daughter and waved goodbye to Igor. "Bye, bye, Igor," she squeaked as she was hauled off by her mother. Matt and Sarah each carried their own twins and also waved goodbye to the gang before heading off as well.

As soon as much of the grown Camden kids disappeared, only Ruthie, Eric, Sam, David and Luke remained. Lawrence smirked as he saw Matt and Sarah come in with Simon themselves without the children. "Hey there, Matt," he chuckled as Matt approached him and shook hands with him. "Hey there, Lawrence; my wife and I would like to talk with you and your wife. We would like to get to know you better," Matt said while greeting him. "Hey, it's fine; we would like to talk with you for a bit too," Lawrence replied while nodding and gesturing over to his wife.

"So I've heard that you're a surgeon, huh?" Sarah chuckled while smiling at Carly. "Yeah! How did you know?" Carly laughed. A small, timid smile crept up on her lips as Sarah looked down while shifting her feet bashfully. "A little birdie told me," was all she said. "Anyways, we wanted to say that we're both gynecologists and we work in a hospital in Glen Oak, California," Matt went on to explain his background.

"That is just wonderful! You see, we have about four pregnant females in the house right now. Um, Doug's daughter Hope has recently remarried after going through an ugly divorce with her ex-husband Bo Brady, who was a fellow cop and cheated on her with someone else," Lawrence exclaimed while explaining their current situation in their house. "So she went to San Francisco, married someone else, and now they're expecting twins, a boy and a girl." "That is wonderful! I would love to have a girl of my own, but you know, things happen," Sarah congratulated the couple. "Well, you should be congratulating them, not us," Lawrence added with a laugh.

"We have another female teammate named Mary Williams who has been married to a man named Mario Elmer Banders for about 7 years now and she is way past due already; we also have two other allies named Mrs. Petrie, director of the Multiverse Bureau as well as D.E.B.S. Academy and a female psychic named Annie Caplan; she has a 3-year-old son named Caleb and she is expecting twins also, coincidentally a boy and a girl. She told me that she wants to name them Tristan and Tabitha, which are really cute names, or Thatcher for the boy; who knows?" Carly added. "Dr. Manning, huh? I think the two of us will be great friends," Sarah mused intriguingly as she gave a cheerful laugh.

"Yeah, we also have a son of our own; his name is Nicholas, known to everyone else as Nikki, and he's about the same age as Hope and Bo's son, Shawn-Douglas," Carly agreed with a hearty laugh of her own. "Speaking of which, Buck, Hope's new husband, has taken a new liking to Shawn and even calls him his son. Can you believe it? They are so much in love together! Of course, Bo's not too happy with the situation and he doesn't like Buck calling him 'son' since he claims that he is not the biological father of the child and… you know how ugly these situations get," Lawrence continued to explain in great length about their ongoing situation at home.


End file.
